


Words I've Never Said

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [40]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Gen, Not The Best Talker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Ikki has trouble with words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words I've Never Said

There are a lot of words Ikki has never said, and is certain he will never say, though they are important and he means them with all his being.

 

I love you, I miss you, you are precious. I'd give anything for you to be safe.

 

He means them, and some days, he wants to say them, intends to do so. But for whatever his reasons and whatever his desires, they never fall from his tongue. They wont. The words that he can speak are caustic and harsh and undesirable, but no less true, though they are spoken in the wrong tones and therefor translate the wrong meanings.

 

You're a pest, I'll kill you, get out of my way. I'll send you right to Hell.


End file.
